Johnny's Twin
by live4fiction
Summary: What if Johnny had a twin sister that was abused as well? What if she had a crush on someone in the gang? What if she went with Johnny and Pony when they were running away? What if I never stop asking questions? Read, and find out. And I don't own the outsiders, I just own Lily and the plot. (Me: I wish I owned Darry. Darry: What'd you say, Darling? Me: Nothing!)
1. Chapter 1: Paul Newman and a Ride Home

**Meet Lily Cade**

Full name: Lillian (Lily) Cade

Age: 16

Family: Johnny Cade (Older twin of 2 minutes), Darry (father figure, not related)

Looks: Black hair that goes down to her shoulders, mocha brown eyes, tan skin, about 5'6, always wears tank tops with jeans and her lucky combat boots, straight teeth (natural), only wears some concealer and lip stick, and has 2 piercings on the top of her left ear and 1 on the top of her right.

Personality: Protective of friends and Family, insecure, not a crybaby, scared of socs

Weapon: Shank or a switch

Crush: Dally (Lily: Please, please don't tell anyone! Only my best friend, Pony knows. Me: And I know! Lily: Yeah but you are writing it, so… Me: Yes, but on another note, am I not your best friend? Lily: He is my best guy friend. You are my best gal pal. Me: 'Kay!)

A word from her: Hey guys! As you already know my name is Lily, but most of the gang calls me lily pad, except for Steve who insists on calling me Lillian because he knows I hate it so much. My favorite colors are black and purple. I don't have any other friends beside the gang and Pony is my best friend, besides my twin brother, out of them all. My brother, Johnny, is a little over protective, even after we got jumped. Yeah, I said we. I was with him when it happened and am scarred forevermore. I got over it though, but I still carry my shank and my switch in my boots. (Shank in the left boot and the switch in my right.) I really like Dally and it breaks my heart to see him with Sylvia. I am abused as well as my brother, but I feel I get the brunt of it sometimes. Since my twin does a lot for me, I would do anything for him. Well my parent's are fighting again so I better go. Bye!

**Chapter 1: Paul Newman and a Ride Home**

Lily POV

"C'mon Lilly pad let's go! Darry'll kill me if I'm not home soon," Pony calls out to me. I chuckle at him, "Pony. It's 4' o clock in the afternoon. He can't get mad at you." I look at Pony and he sighs at me. "Yeah, but lately he has been getting on my case for everything." "Pony, look at me. He is just stressed. I am guessing that he just wants normal 20 year old problems," I say, trying to defend Darry. Since my dad isn't really fatherly towards me, I see Darry as my father figure and I think Pony should be really lucky he has someone who cares for him. I know he loves Pony a lot, but working two jobs probably gets to you. I don't know, but it looks hard. "I know. Thanks lily pad," He says, smiling at me. "Your welcome and stop calling me lily pad!" I shout, just a little pissed. He smirks, "Lily pad! Lily pad! Lily pad!" I growl at him, before chasing his sorry ass halfway home. We stop to catch our breath when I see a red mustang following us. "Pony," I whisper," Look behind you. He looks and his eyes widen. He turns to me, "Run." We start sprinting but I am a little behind him. The boys following us jump out the car and tackle Pony and I. We both struggle, me less so since I'm just about shakin' in my boots. "Hey boys look! We gots ourselves a couple a greasers!" One of them sneers, staring at me with ugly eyes. I squeeze my eyes shut. No…NONONONONO! Not again! I feel a callused hand grab my face, forcing my eyes to open. "Well, well. We got ourselves a pretty one!" "Hey," Ponyboy growled. "Leave her alone!" I took the chance while he was distracted to bite him, and lets just say, it hurts when I bite someone. My incisors are pointed, so its like I am a vampire. "Owww!" The boy screams holding his hand. I jump up but am slapped and fall again, getting the wind knocked out of me. "Crap! Dally's coming…EVERYONE RUN!"

Praise the lords, Dally's coming! I sit up, breathing heavily still and see Dally, Sods, Steve, and Two-Bit chasing 'em down the road. "Ponyboy! Are you okay?" Darry says, coming over and shaking him a bit. "I'm fine now stop shaking me!" Pony says struggling away from his brother. I chuckle a bit and Darry then notices me. "Lily pad, are you okay?" Darry asks me now, hands on either side of my face, checking me over. "Golly, what happened to your cheek, _Lillian_?" I hear Steve ask me, him, Soda, and Johnny back already. "Just a little slap, it ain't that bad. And DON'T call me Lillian," I say getting up and hissing at Steve. "Darling, I think you might want to look in the mirror, cause it looks like someone just socked you in the jaw." Thank you Soda, for that. Dally growls as he comes back, "Damn Socs got away." He looks at my face and I can tell he's looking at my bruise. If you were there and saw his eyes, lord all mighty, his eyes were cold; unforgiving, vats of ice blue, and so murderous that he could've killed someone just by looking at 'em, which he almost did. "I'm gonna get those socs if it's the last thing I do," He says, balling his fists. I walk over to Dally and hug him. Much to the belief of others, Dally can be such a softy, well with me he is. He hugs back and buries his nose into my shoulder, even though he kind of has to bend down since I am kind of short compared to him. "You okay Lily Pad?" I nod, "I'm okay." I let go of him after a little and see the boys staring at me as if I just went to the moon. "Now what are ya'll staring at?" They just shake there heads knowingly, and start to walk back to the house (Me: Pony's house, if you didn't know.) I look back at Dally and blush. "I thought you were in the cooler?" I ask him, head to one side. "Naw, I got out today for 'good behavior', or something like that." I laugh. Same ol' Dally. "C'mon Dally, let's go!" Taking his hand and dragging him with me.

We finally get to the Curtis house and I walk over to Darry. "Hey, are you okay?" I ask him. He sighs and shakes his head. "No. It's just that Ponyboy isn't using his head and I don't want him to get hurt." I hug him and let go after a little. "It'll work out, don't you worry." Then I walk over to Johnny and Pony. "Hey guys." Johnny comes over and gives me another once over. "Are you sure they didn't do anything else?" He asks, being over protective once again. I sigh and shake my head. "No Johnny, they didn't do anything else." He hugs me, "I know I just worry." I laugh slightly. Even if he is only older by 2 minutes, he still acts the part of an older brother.

"Well, I am going to head out. Got to go buy some more cigarettes," Dally says, heading for the gate. "Aren't you going to visit Silvia?" Steve asks. I growl and clench my fists. I hated her with a passion. She was nothing but a skank if you ask me. "Naw, bitch was two-timing me while I was in the cooler so I kicked her to the curb," Dally says like it is the most normal thing in the world. WooHoo! Dally is single again! Dally chuckles to himself for some reason before strutting off to God knows where. Probably to find some action or to see if he still had a place at Buck's. "We should probably get going to," Johnny says, pulling my arm and walking towards the gate. "Are you sure Johnny-cake? We can hear your parents yelling from here," Two-Bit states. I wince and Johnny looks sad for a moment. "We have to go get there before it gets any worse," I say and get loose of Johnny's grip. "C'mon Johnny." I walk out of the gate. "Lily! You know you and Johnny can always stay at our house. Darry wouldn't mind," Pony says, trying to change our minds. I just shake my head and say what both Johnny and I are thinking. "I know, but they are still our parents." I walk away with Johnny next to me, ready to get another beating.

A/N: Hi, this is my first story that I am posting so no hate! And yes, I know the first chapter is a little short, but the rest will be longer, I promise. Please follow and/or favorite and I will see you soon with the next chapter. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: The Movies and Dally

**Chapter 2: The Movies and Dally...They don't mix...At all.**

Lily POV

I get up, groaning. My body aches and the ones who were "supposed" to love me caused that pain. I go to the bathroom and try to clean my wounds up as best I could and then change into a different tank top and jeans but keep my combat boots on. I sigh and brush my hair into its normal position before unlocking the door and going out. Johnny is waiting, already dressed and mostly cleaned up. We walk out the door, quietly as we can, to keep from waking up the 'rents. I wish we wouldn't have to do this every morning. As soon as we are shouting distance from the house, we both let out a sigh of relief. We make to Pony's house and walk in, the door unlocked as it always is. I see Darry making eggs and sneak up behind him. "Hi Darry!" He tenses for a moment before relaxing again, or relaxing as much as he can. Johnny sits on the couch and starts to snore. I roll my eyes; that boy cannot sleep enough. I hear the shower going on and knowing Pony is still asleep, since he is like my brother, I would guess it was Sodapop. "So Darry," I say, jumping up to sit next to him on the counter, "I'm going to guess that today it is work, work, and, let me guess, more work?" He chuckles slightly at me. "Correct, but you know how it is. I gotta take care of two boys by myself. It ain't easy." I smile softly at him and put my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Darry. Just don't forget to not overwork. I couldn't handle losing my 'dad'," I say, putting quotation marks on dad. He hugs me, something Darry doesn't normally do. "Thanks…Lillian," He smirks at me.

I groan and face palm. "Not you too?! I can barely handle Steve doing it, let alone you!" He smiles at me and ruffles my hair. "I'm just messing with ya. Now go wake up Pony before he goes into hibernation." I smile and nod my head yes before racing towards Pony and Soda's room. I get in and Ponyboy is already half off the bed and drooling. I snicker quietly under my breath before getting really close. I scream quite loudly into his ear and jump away. Lucky I did, because not a second later, he jumped up swatting his arms in a crazed fashion. I fell on the floor laughing and when I finally stopped, Pony was glaring at me and rubbing the sleep out of his eye. "You are a cruel, evil little girl," He hisses at me while I just stand there smirking. "And yet you love me any way." I walk back in the kitchen to see Dally eating a slice of chocolate cake. "Morning Lily pad," He says, although it is slightly muffled by the cake in his mouth. I blush and chuckle, "Morning Dal." I sit on the couch next to Johnny and smile as I brush the hair out of his eyes. "So Dally, what are you doing here?" I ask him, turning so I am looking at him. "I just came for the cake," He says, taking another bite of the cake in front of him. I roll my eyes and giggle. "No really, what are you doing here for?" He just shakes his head, "Nothing much. Juts wanted to ask if you and the boys if you wanted to go get some action later and then maybe go see a movie at the drive in." I nod. "I'll be there," I say, then look down slightly, "Its not like I have any place else to be."

For a second Dally looks a little sad but it leaves as soon as it came because at that moment, Pony just had to walk in. "Hey kid, you wanna come with us to find some action later?" Dally asks, although I'm not really sure if he cared, whatsoever. "Sure, let me just ask Darry. DARRY!" Pony screams. "Golly Pony, no need to shout. What'd you want?" Darry says coming into the living room, rubbing his ears. "Can I go out with Dally and Lily later?" Pony asks, trying really hard to not beg. "Fine, but home before 10 o' clock, there's school tomorrow," Darry says rubbing his eyes. "Can Johnny come too?" I ask. I don't want to leave him alone with our parents. "Course." Cool! Now I can just wait with Johnny and Pony all day.

-Timeskip named Edward (Elric, not Cullen)-

Lily POV

Pony, Johnny, and I left the house to go find Dally. We get to a field when I see a large lump with smoke rising from it. When I look closer, it is just Dally lying down smoking. "Ya know, smoking 'll catch up to ya," I say and Dally turns around, surprised. He smirks when he sees me and the boys. "Good, your here. For a second, I thought that you had given me the slip." He gets up and we all start walking to no where in particular. Dally holds out his arm and puts a finger to his mouth, silencing us. "Look over there." He points in front of us and I see a couple of kids there playing cards. "Dally," I say, warningly. He grins at me before heading up to the kids as we follow. Oh, I've got a bad feeling about this. "Hey kids," Dally says, pulling the cards out of the kid's hand. "Ever play 52 pick up?" They all nod before he throws the cards around and shoos them off. "Get out of my spot!" He screams chasing after them as they run. I roll my eyes and the boys and I chase after him until we all stop, panting and out of breath.

"Well, now that we're here," Dally says, looking up. "Wanna watch a movie?" We look up as well, confused, when we see that we ran all the way to the drive in. "Well, since we're here," I say grinning slightly. We use our secret entrance under the fence and get sits in the second row. I look at the people in front of us and see to girls, probably socs. "Hey Lily, check this out," Dally says before poking the shoulder of the soc girl in front of us. "What?" She says looking annoyed. Dally grabs a strand of her bright, red hair and twirls it around hid fingers for a moment. "Just saying that your hair is very...red." Dally smirks at her. "What's your name, doll?" I growl under my breath. I know it is a joke but I just feel so insecure that some broad is gonna take him away from me. Luckily for me, that soc girl doesn't seem to like 'ol Dally one bit. "Get your filthy paws off me!" She whisper-screams. He smiles at her, in the fake kind of way, "Maybe you'll cool off after I get you a pepsi. C'mon Lily pad, let's go." Dally grabs my arm and pulls me up before dragging me to the concession stand. I relax my fists a little, but not much. Why? Why does he have to flirt with a damn soc. "You want anything darling?" I hear, and I just sigh. "Just a pepsi." Dally orders and when we get back, he hand a soda over to that no good red-head soc! "Here you go doll, now how 'bout you and me go to my place an-" He never got to finish his sentence before she poured her soda all over him! "I will not stoop that low!" Dally looks ready to burst. "Cherry! That was a perfectly good waste of pepsi," Her friend says. "Oh shut it, Marcia! He had it coming to him," Cherry hisses at Marcia. I hear a growl from Dally and quickly pull his arm until he is moving. I drag him into a parking lot and he begins to stab and punch a tree. "Hey! What'd that tree ever do to you?" I say, sarcasm and humor evident in my tone. Dally snickers. "Don't wait up for me, Darling. I'm just gonna go find some action and then head back to Buck's. But tell me how the movie ends next time you see my, 'ight?" I nod, and flash him a grin, blushing slightly. "Sure Dally. See ya soon." I turn back and begin walking back to the drive in. I look at our seats and they are empty. Confused, I look harder, and there is my brother and my best friend...with socs on there arm. My jaw drops, and I get back in my seat behind them, hoping no one can see the steam coming out of my ears. Now, I am all alone, great. "Heeeyyy, Lily." Oh great. I turn around in my seat and Two-Bit is there, drunk with a cheshire cat smile on his face. He sits next to me and points at the Johnny, Pony, and the two skanks. "Are they socs?" He says, confused. I nod grimly, and more steam pours out of my ears. "Yeah, they left me alone after I head to help Dally." Two-Bit's eyebrow wiggles in a suggestive way. "Oh, so you _helped_ him, huh?" He asks and my face is bright red. "N-not like t-that, you idiot." That movie could **not** have ended any slower.

A/N: Hey guys! Okay I have decided, due to time issues, that I will make each chapter about 1,500 words long, but don't worry. I will try to post every couple of days. So please, comment, follow, and favorite. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Jumped Again

**Chapter 3: Getting Jumped…Again**

Lily POV

When the movie finally ended, I jumped up from my seat screaming, "Freedom!" The rest of the movie, Two was making comments about me and Dally, and it was driving me insane! "Why are you so happy?" I turn and see Johnny and Pony, the two socs still next to both of them. I give them a shudder. "You don't want to know." Two swings his arm around my shoulder, "So Lily, what did you do when you _helped _Dally? Hm?" I groan, not again. Blushing, I shove his arm off of me and hiss in his face. "I didn't do anything like what your thinkin' Two!" I hear Johnny and Pony chuckle, and my blush just keeps gettin' worse. Lord help me. We all started walking to the Curtis house when a blue mustang.

My heart stops and I can hear Johnny gulp. This is the car we saw the night we were jumped. A couple of socs jump out and one of them is wearing a couple a rings on his left hand. He was there...he was the one that jumped us...My pulse quickens and I wish Dally, or even Darry, was there to comfort me. "C'mon Cherry. Let's go! I don't want ya'll hanging with trash," One of the socs say. "No Bob! I told you, I won't hang with you when you're drunk1" Cherry says. I look at her, kinda shocked, before I look at Bob. Well I guess I don't hate her... Bob looks at me, and I hide behind my brother who apparently was thinking the same thing and was hiding behind Two. "Well, well. What do we have here? I thought we killed you two, 2 years ago?" Bob says, getting a glare from Pony, Two, and surprisingly Cherry and Marcia. "You almost killed them?!" Cherry screams while Marcia looks disgusted.

"You ain't getting near Lily or Johnny if it's the last thing I do!" Two says. He takes a beer bottle off the ground and breaks the bottom off before handing it to Pony, who looks quite nervous, and taking out his prized switch. "If its a fight you want, its a fight you'll get." Bob and his group snicker and right when all Hell was about to break loose, "Wait!" Cherry jumps in between 'em! "Bob, I'll go with you but wait for a second, ok?" Bob scoffs, but nods his head. "Sure darling, sure." As the socs get in the car, as well as Marcia, Cherry walks over to us. "I'm sorry. I just hate fighting." Pony drops the bottle," Me too. I would never have used that ya know?" She nods her head and smiles lightly, "I know." She looks at Johnny and I. I am still scared out of my right mind, when she comes over to us. Then she did what I never expected her to do; she hugged me. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." I am frozen for a minute, before my arms shakily hug her back.

She releases me and we both smile at each other. I think this could actually be the start of a great friendship. She goes over to Johnny and hugs him to before going over to Pony. She talks pretty low, so we can't hear them, and then walks over to the car. As the mustang drives away, I look at Pony and he seems pretty sad. "Wha'd she say, Pony?" I ask as I put a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing important," He sighs. "Are you okay?" I nod. "Well I am going home. The red heads friend slipped me her number and I plan on calling it. See ya!" Two says as he walks down the street and then turns left. We chuckle and begin to walk to Johnny and I's house. When we get onto out street, all you can hear is screaming and the breaking of plates. Johnny and I wince before turning around and walking the other direction. "Where ya'll going?" Pony asks, easily catching up to us. "We're going to the lot for the night," Johnny says and I nod. "Yeah, I don't really feel like getting pushed around tonight." Pony shrugs and wals with us to the lot. When we get there, we find a tree to sit under and start a fire with Pony's lighter. I am on Johnny's right with Pony on his left. I lay down and look at the stars for a little while my brother and Pony talk before my eyes get heavy and I drift off to sleep.

-Timeskip-

Lily Pov

I am shaken awake and when I open my eyes, all I see is Pony. I am startled for a moment before I shake my head and rub my eyes. "What time is it?" I ask him. "It's two o' clock, Lily Pad. We most have fallen asleep. Oh Darry is going to kill me!" He says frantically. I see Johnny is still asleep so I try to comfort Pony as much as I could. "It's ok Pony. Just explain to him what happened and I am sure it'll be alright." He shakes his head. "I doubt it will work, but I will try." I smile comfortingly at him. "Good luck." He smiles and gets up, running in the direction of his house. Oh I hope Darry isn't to hard on the kid. At the moment, I am to tired to keep my eyes open any longer and I once again fall into darkness.

-Timeskip again-

Lily POV

I am once agin shaken awake, and I groan. "What now?" "We have to go." My eyes shoot open as I see Pony's frantic eyes. Johnny is awake this time as we all stand. We don't care that he hasn't given us a reason, we just go. We run as far and as fast as we can until we have to stop. When we do stop, we are next to a play ground and we rest for a second, all breathing heavily. "Pony, what's wrong? Why are we running?" I ask him, still out of breath from running. "Darry hit me. He hit me... " Shocked, I look at my best friend and he seems like he is about to cry. "Oh Pony," I say. Why would Darry do that? I mean, I know he is under a lot of pressure, but you don't just hit someone you care about. Then I wince slightly just realizing I was said that my parents don't care about me or my twin. We stop for a little longer when Pony's eyes widen. "Run." I look where he is looking and I see some socs getting out of a blue mustang. Crap! We sprint onto the children's playground and climb onto the tallest structure, knowing we cant outrun the socs.

The socs catch up to us and I recognize Bob and his crew. Oh, where is Cherry when you need her? "Hey greasers! We're gonna teach you a lesson about minding your own buisness and messing with our girls!" One of Bob's crew threatens. Then Bob has to push it and says, "Hey, you want to know what a greaser is? White trash with greasy hair." And then he spits on the ground beneath us. That did it. Pony glares at them and speaks up. "You wanna know what a soc is? White trash with mustangs and madras." They all glare at us, and we jump off the play structure before sprinting us fast as we could away from them. They somehow catch up to us and 4 of them go after Pony, 2 go after Johnny, and only 1 of them go after me. I don't know how the the boy's are doing but I seem to be screwed. The soc tackles me to the ground and pins my arms and legs with his. I wiggle one of my arms and legs away and grab my pocket knife from the boot, but then it is knocked out of my hand. "Well what do we have here? You trying to hurt me darling? Not a chance. Oh and I found your other toy." He grabs my other boot and pulls out my shank. "Naughty girls have to be punished." He takes the sharp end of my shank and scratches it all the way down my arm. "Ah!" I scream in pain, before he places a hand over my mouth. "Don't make a sound!" He hisses. "Oh my god... He killed him! let's go," I hear from one of the other socs. The guy on top of my growls before releasing me. "Until next time sweetheart." I stay on the ground watching them run away before I look around I see Johnny and Pony are okay, although Pony is a bit wet, but there is something or someone next to Pony. Oh god...It's Bob...And from the amount of blood around him, he's dead. I pass out hearing Johnny call my name.

A/N: Finally! Here is your long awaited update and I hope that you guys will continue reading. Thank you and I bid you all farewell. Oh and before I leave...BROFIST! ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Dally is Needed

**Chapter 4: Dally is Needed**

Lily's POV

"-ily…Lily!" My eyes open, but the world around me is blurry. I rub my eyes a little, and the world gets clearer. My head is pounding and when I try to sit up, I hiss. Pain racks down my arm and then I remember where I was. "Oh god..." I whisper to no one in particular. I roll over and see Pony was out. I hold my head, "How did this happen Johnny?" "I-I don't know Lily. They was gonna drown Pony, and beat the both of us up some more! I-I-I didn't know what else t-to do..." Johnny cries coming over to me, eyes glistening with tears.

"Johnny," I say, as I pull him in for a hug. "It'll be ok Johnny, it'll be ok." He looks up at me and his eyes are red and puffy. "How can you say that!? I just killed someone; a soc, for that matter! How could anything be less than ok than this?!" I shake my head, my eyes watery now. "I don't know Johnny. i just don't know." We hold each other for a little longer, before we both release each other and wipe our eyes. "I think we should go see Dally. He'll know what to do," I say, confident that Dally will help us. "Yeah, that seems like a good idea," Johnny replies. "But we have to wait for Pony. I don't think the two of us could lift him up." As if on cue, we heard coughing and wheezing. We both turn our heads to Pony who is just getting his breathe, trying to cough up some water. "Calm down Pony, it's alright," I say, rubbing my hand on his back, trying to calm downing his coughing.

"W-What happened?" Pony asks, just getting his breathe back. "I-I killed a s-soc," Johnny says, clutching his bloodied switch. Pony turns his head and I see him looking at Bob. Man, that was a sight. If I wasn't used to seeing blood, I was sure I wold be sick. And I don't think Pony is used to blood so I am pretty sure he is gonna get sick soon. "I'm gonna be sick," Pony blanches, holding his stomach. "It's alright, I won't look at yah," Johnny and I say simultaneously. Pony runs behind a spinning top (Me: sorry, I don't know what it was called) and I can hear him getting sick. I shiver; maybe I should'a brought a jacket.

I don't hear anything anymore, so Pony was probably done hurling. I see Johnny walk over to him and they begin to talk. I'm sure they are talking 'bout what just went on. I sit there for a little when it just fully hits me. Johnny just killed someone...My twin just killed someone... Tears fill my vision and I bring my knees to my chest and cry. Normally, I am stronger than this, but what the hell would you be doing, huh? I feel a pair of hands on my back and I know it's Johnny. I hug his chest and just cry. After a while I am able to stop the tears, so I wipe my eyes and push myself away from Johnny.

Johnny, Pony, and I sit on the ground for a while before I stand up. "So, what do we do now?" The boys look at each other and i know what they are thinking. "We gotta go see Dally. He'll know what to do," Johnny says. We stand and start walking in the direction of bucks. I can tell that this is going to be a long night.

-Skip to Bucks-

We walk to the window and look inside and see Buck is having another party "So, are we gonna knock on the door or what?" I ask the two boys, but they just stand there. "Ummm...well..." Johnny begins, but I already know what he is thinking, again. (Me: TWIN TELEPATHY POWERS! Lily: Really? Me: Yes, really. Jeez!) "Fine, pansy's," I say, mumbling the last part. I knock on the door, and after few seconds, there is Buck. "Hey sweet cheeks. What do yo-" I cut him off before he something dirty. "Can we see Dally?" Buck grumbles a little but he closes the door for a minute before it opens again to reveal Dally.

"Lily? Johnny? Pony? What are you all doing here?" He says. I was about to speak when I realized he was shirtless. I started to blush something awful. "Johnny killed a soc!" Pony blurts out. "Ha, never thought ya had it in you kid," Dally says, grinning a little bit. Then he sees my blush and chuckles, "Like what you see darling?" My blush is getting worse and if he does anything else, I am sure my face will look as red as red can get. "C'mon. We can go into my room and talk." We step into Buck's and the smell of beer is everywhere. We get to Dally's room and close the door behind us.

"So, you finally did it. Knew someone would do it eventually," Dally says, patting Johnny on the shoulder. "Dally! Seriously what do we do!" I scream at him. I am freaking out now! If we get caught I could lose the only family that actually cares me. "Before we plan anything, I am gonna grab something for Ponyboy. He's gonna catch pneumonia before the cops catch you guys." Dally leaves the room at this, and I follow. He looks through a couple of drawers while I sit on the bed next to him. "Dal...I'm scared," I say quietly. He whips around to look at me and I swear that I have never seen his eyes so soft. I never openly state that since I am normally pretty tough. My eyes start to water a little and I can't help but let a few tears slide down my cheek. "Darling..." Dally starts but he does't finish. I feel his rough hands go to my cheeks and he tilts my head up. I see his face through my tears and I sniffle a little trying to stop the salty water from escaping my eyes.

Suddenly, I feel something soft on my forehead, and i freeze. Did he just... The tears stop and I stare a his face. Is it just me, or did his face get a little pinkish. "D-dally...d-d-do you l-l-l-l," I stutter, unable to get that last word out. He and I have been best friends since we met. I have also always liked him, but knowing Dally, I thought he would reject me for a skank. "Y-yeah, I do," He stutters back, not saying the dreaded word either. In all the years I have known him, I have never once heard him stutter.

Time stops for a moment and I look at him as he looks at me. Ok, when did we get so close, and why is his face getting closer?! His lips meet mine and my eyes slide shut. Maybe this isn't so bad. We pull away, "Does this make us a thing now?" I ask, a little red still on my cheeks. (Me: Girl, you sure do blush a lot. Lily: SHUT UP!) "Yes, yes it does," Dally chuckles and pulls me in closer, if that's possible, for a hug. He releases me and I shiver a little at the loss of warmth. Dally shakes his head with a slight smile on his face before handing me his jacket that he pulled out of the drawer. "You seem a bit cold," He says as I take the jacket. I put it on and can instantly smell Dally; cigarettes, beer, and his cologne. He pulls something else out and takes my hand as he pulls me back to his room.

I see Johnny and Pony nervously twiddling their thumbs and they simultaneously jump up as we walk into the room. Dally throws, what I now see is a shirt, at Pony. "Ok, here is what you have to do," Dal says, sitting on his bed.

A/N: I am, so sorry I haven't been updating! I have been on vacation for the past week and i just got back today so please forgive me and please, review, favorite, and follow. I will see you...next time. And if you have a request for a one shot, pm me your name (or you can do reader insert), personality, character, and if you want it to be a sad or happy one shot. I will really try to do it if I know the character! Once again, see ya soon...brofist! ㈇4


	5. Chapter 5: Life on the Run

**Chapter 5: Life on the Run**

Lily POV

We were on the train to Huntsville (I think that's right, I am not sure) at the moment, and I was thinking about Dally. I have liked him for a while, but I didn't know he liked me back. I can't believe he actually liked me back! "So Lily, when did you start liking Dally?" Pony asked me. At that I blushed more red than I ever have. "How do you know that?!" I scream at them. "When we were at Dally's, we may or may not have been watching you and Dally have your little moment," Johnny says, albeit a little hesitantly. Ugh! Those boys... I glare at them and I can feel the scary aura surrounding me. (Me: Watch out everyone! She's having Russia moment! Although I love Russia, he is a teddy bear, he can be a little scary sometimes.)

"We're sorry Lily Pad! Don't hurt us!" The two boys whimpered, looking scared at of their minds. I sigh, "I won't hurt ya'll. But we the hell we're you looking at me and Dally?!" "We were bored," Pony says, and I laugh. Yep, typical Ponyboy. Then I look outside,"Boys! We're in Huntsville so get ready to jump." As the train continues on it's way, we jump out the sides and begin to roll. I stand up and stumble a little, since I am extremely dizzy. I wince slightly though since I landed on the scratch on the scratch the soc gave me. I ignored it cause, hey, I've had worse. Plus, I was wearing Dally's jacket and it felt nice on the cut.

I looked at the boys to see them brushing off grass from themselves. I realized I probably have some on me too, so I begin to pick off the little bits. Accidentally, I brush my nose to Dally's jacket, and my eyes widen. It smells just like him; cigarettes, booze, and cologne. I would have dug my nose into the fabric but Johnny and Pony were both right next to me and I am sure they would never let me live it start to walk East until we see someone working a plow. I look back at the boys, since I was in front, and they are both looking at me with hopeful eyes and i sigh. "Fine, but eventually, you guys are gonna have to man up."

I walk up to the man and turn on my innocent look. "Excuse me sir, but would you happen to know where the old church was?" I ask him, doe eyes in full effect. "Yep. Just keep going up the mountain. Say, why is a little lady like yourself going to a rickety place like that?" He replies, and the first thing that cam into my mind, came out of my mouth. "I am using the place as a house. My friends and I are playing a game of house, and we wanted to use that place!" Internally, I was face palming heavily, but on the outside I was just smiling like a ninny. The man chuckled and got back to his work as I walked back to the boys.

"Stop looking at me like that! I did what I had to," I say to the boys, who are looking at me like I had grown a second head. I started to run up the mountain and looked back and smiled at the two, "Well c'mon! Let's go!" I started running to the top and I could hear the scuffing of the dirt behind me indicating that the boys were following. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Pony nearly on me, so I speed up just the slightest.

When we see the house, I sprint towards it with the only strength I have left and once I get there, I fall to my knees panting. Pony soon is here, with Johnny coming in last. We all just stay there panting for a bit before I realize that it is midday and I still have the jacket on. I slip it off and lay it next to me when I see the Johnny staring at my new cut. "Its fine Johnny. Doesn't hurt that much and I've had worse," I try to encourage him and he nods hesitantly, but I know it is bugging him.

I stand up and walk over to the door of the church and begin to pry off the wood. I look at Pony, who has also recovered from our little run, unlike Johnny, and call him over to me. "Hey Pony," I say. "Can you help me get these boards off?" "Sure thing Lily." Together, we get rid off the rest of the boards. Pony walks in and I grab Johnny by the arm and start hauling him over there. "Quite being such a baby, it was just a little run," I say, humor and affection in my tone. He just glares at me,"For you maybe, but I don't run as often as you and Pon do!" I chuckle and drag him inside.

Well...It sure was, something. There was cobwebs everywhere and the pews where moved in every which way. Plus, I am pretty sure I heard some rats in the corners. "So, what did Dally give us again?" I ask, being my forgetful little self. "Ummm, fifty bucks and the jackets you two are wearing," Johnny replies. "Okay, well I am going to go buy some stuff. You two stay here and keep hidden. Oh and can I have the money before I walk all the way down to town without it, cause you know I will," I say, holding out my hand for Johnny to give me the money, which he did. "Bye guys. See ya in about an hour or two."

-Timeskip brought to you by Grease, the hair product, not the movie XD-

I walked up to the church, my arms full of stuff I bought. As I get to the entrance, I give a whistle, letting the boys know its me. I walk in and both of the boys are up, but they look half asleep to. I roll my eyes and set the box of stuff on a table. Well at least they cleaned up a bit before they fell asleep. I start to unload the stuff and they both move over to me trying to see what I got.

"Glory Lily. How much stuff did you get?" Pony asked me, still rummaging through the box. "Just about forty bucks worth. I didn't want to go back to that town unless absolutely necessary," I say, before pulling something special out of the box. "Oh yeah. Pony, this is for you. I saw it and I knew you would love it." I toss it to him and his eyes light up like lights. "Thanks Lily! Wow, Gone With the Wind. How'd you know I wanted it?" Pony asked me, flipping through the pages of his new book. "How'd I not know. You talk about it an awful lot," I say, teasin' him a bit.

"Uh, lily? Why'd you buy these?" Johnny asks me, and I turn around to see him holding scissors and hair dye. "Well, I thought we could change our look a bit to hide better, you know,' I say, although I know Pony won't go for it,since he spent a lot of time on his hair...No really, a LOT of time on his hair. "Hell no! Do you know how long it took me to get my hair like this?!" Pony says distressed. I sigh, "Pony, Johnny will cut his hair too, and I thought now was the perfect opportunity to finally dip-dye my hair."

After lots of complaining, I finally got Pony to agree to cutting and bleaching his hair. I cut it and I thought I did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself. Then Johnny helped me bleach his hair. While Pony's head was drying, I began to cut Johnny's hair as well. I should be a hair dresser with my amazing hair cuttin' skills...nah. When they were done, I helped coach them through cutting me some bangs. Then I also had to help them bleach about an inch of my hair before dying it red.

I look into a broken mirror we found after my hair dried and I loved it! But poor Ponyboy. He was mourning the loss of his tuff hair do. "Oh stop whining Pony! I think you're hair looks great now," I say, trying to console him. "No, I look like a kid now," He groans, putting his head in his hands. "Maybe if you put some grease in it, it will look better," I say, hoping to get him to stop complaining. "Sure, I will try it." Great, that is one problem solved. Now to survive until Dally comes. Dally. My heart aches now when I hear his name. I miss him, a lot.

-Timeskip a week-

I am going to rip my hair out. We have been here for a week and I am really wishing that we were back at Pony's house, hell, even my house right now. And if someone even mentions the word baloney, I am going to scream. The best thing though, is that everyday, Pony reads from Gone With the Wind and let me tell you, that boy has got the voice of an angel! His voice get real soft but when he reads a line, he reads it with so much emotion and feeling, that you fall in love with the story automatically. I love reading to and I would've been reading to if I got another book, but my voice ain't even on the same level as Pony's.

At the moment though, the guys are sleeping and I am close to it. When suddenly, I hear the crunch of dead grass from outside. I keep lying down so I can ambush the thing or person as it steps inside. Then, I hear a familiar whistle and my heart stops. Its Dally! As soon as he steps through the door, I tackle him with a hug and bury my head in his chest. "Jesus!" He shouts before he realizes its me. He chuckles, hugging me back," Glory Lily, you scared me for a second there." I grin at that before I snuggle back into is chest,"I missed you Dal." "I missed you too Lily pad."

We released each other and Dally chuckles as he sees the two sleeping boys. Walking over to them, "Get up you two!" He shouts next to them, causing the two to wake up, cursing...my name? "Geez Lily, what's with th-Dally! When did you get here?" Pony says while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Dally chuckles a bit. "Just came to check up on you three," He says before turning to Johnny. "You okay Johnny-Cake?" We all know he is talking about a week ago, although it seemed like forever ago. "I'm...fine," Johnny says quietly and I feel my twin's pain at the moment.

Dally looks softly at him for a moments notice, before steeling himself again and pulling something out of his pocket. "Oh yeah, Soda wanted me to give this to you. I told him I didn't know where you guys were but he insisted I take it to you. For a dropout, he sure has brains." As Pony begins reading the letter to himself, Johnny speaks up, "Hey Dally, Can I talk to you?" "Sure kid." They walk away, leaving me all alone...Great.

Dally POV (Me: Didn't expect that now did ya?)

Johnny brought me away from Lily and right when I was about to ask him what the deal was, "You like my sister right?" He dropped a bomb on me. "Yeah, she cool I gue-" He cut me off saying,"No. I mean like her as a girlfriend." I thought for a moment before deciding to tell the truth for once. "Yes..." I say and I can see Johnny smiling . "Yeah, we saw your little 'moment' back at Buck's but I just had to be sure."

My face turned white and then red with anger. "You were peeping on us? With who?" I growl, my fists clenching. If he wasn't Lily's twin or the gangs' pet, I would've clobbered him into next week. "I-It was m-m-me and P-P-Ponyboy," Johnny said stuttering. Now him I can clobber. "PONY!"

Lily POV

"PONY!" Dally shouts, and I laugh. Johnny must have told him they peeped on us; oh well. While Dally "talked" to the boys, I just sat outside in the shade of a tree (Me: No, I don't think there was a tree but just roll with it okay!) I closed my eyes for a little before I hear footsteps. "C'mon Lily pad. Time to go." I open one of my eyes to see Dally looking down on me smirkin'. I sigh,"Well, can you please help me up then?" He pulls me up by my arm and chuckles,"Only cause you said please." I elbow him jokingly as we walk to the boys. "So are you all up for Dairy Queen?" Dally asks and Johnny, Pony, and I don't even have to answer, our stomachs do it for us.

I blush heavily, but the boys just laugh, embarrassed. Dally laughs and pulls all to Buck's T-Bird, which was parked outside the church. He throws me in the passenger seat and the boys in the back. "Ya'll better buckle up," He says, and i know he is going to try to kill us again. Quick as lightning, we all have our seat belts buckled and are holding on for dear life. Dal revs the engine and off we go at the speed of light.

-Timeskip to Dairy Queen-

Man, I forgotten how good food is that isn't baloney is. The boys and I were inhaling the food that was put in front of us. After 4 sandwhiches I slowed down and just started to pick at an ice cream sundae. The boys were still at it though and I am going to laugh when they both get stomach aches. "Take it easy guys. I got more money so you don't have to eat like it's your last meal," Dally says, and it seemed like nothing but it still sent a shiver up my spine. Plus what Dally said didn't get Pony and Johnny to stop; I am pretty sure it made them speed up.

When the food was gone, I had just finished my ice cream. The boys were sitting in the back lethargically. Me and Dally chuckled silently. I looked at him and I grinned, which he returned with a small smile, but hey, I am getting somewhere. "Guys...I am gonna turn myself in," Johnny says, and we all turn to face him. "What?!" "Yeah, I mean, Pony said so himself. I would be fine since I was just using self defense. Plus, Darry and Soda miss you Pony. I don't want to be the reason you never see them again."

Dally starts the car and we begin the drive back to the church. "Why couldn't you have thought of this earlier before we came here huh?" Dally mumbles, but I know Johnny heard. "Dal, its ok. Don't freak out," I say trying to calm him down so he doesn't kill us while driving. He glances at me before letting out a sigh. "You're right. I just have to keep calm." Then, when we were driving up the hill to the old church, I saw flames. "Oh no."

A/N: Thank you so much for waiting patiently for this and so, as a treat, I made it a bit longer. And by a bit, I mean a lot! I have already started the next chapter and it will come a lot sooner than this one. I am also going to start a Scenario/Preferences story, but I need a topic. So pm/comment what you would like me to do: The Outsiders, Percy Jackson, or Harry Potter (Marauders or Harry's Generation)? Thanks for reading and I will see you soon! Bye! ;)


	6. Chapter 6: The Burning Church

**Chapter 6: The Burning Church**

Lily POV

When we pull up the whole church is on fire. I see adults screaming to get the kids out when I hear one conversation in particular, "Joe, you have to get the kids out of there!" The lady wails. The man looks nervous, "I can't and I tried calling 911 but they won't be here for another half hour!" As he finishes that sentence, I jump out of the car and run to the church. I can here Dally telling me to come back but I don't listen. I see the door and start kicking at it. I stop for a minute when someone kicks it in for me. I look to my right and I see Pony and Johnny. We all run in and I can hear the kids hacking smoke out of their lungs. When we reach them, I calm them down as best I can and Pony and Johnny start handing them to Dally outside through a broken window. As soon as we got them all, Pony climbs out the window himself. I am just about to leave when I hear a creaking above Johnny. The roof above him is coming down! "Johnny, look out!" I scream as I push him out of the way, only to be knocked unconscious.

Dally POV

"LILY!" I hear Johnny scream from inside the church. My heart stops. I jump over an unconscious Pony and run to the church. I look through the window and Johnny is trying to get a giant wooden beam off of Lily, who looks unconscious. I go through the entrance and run over to Johnny, and grab the smoking beam that's on top of Lily. "Come on Johnny! Heave!" I yell at him. Lily, you can't die, I l-love you. You are going to live. In a momentary burst of strength, I get the beam off of her. "Drag her out of there Johnny-cake!" I yell, my hands blistering and my back soar.

As soon as he drags her out, I drop the smoking wood and we hightail it out of there. We get out side and Johnny collapses. I take Lily from his arms and give her a once over. This is bad. The stupid beam stabbed her in the stomach, and she looks like she is going to bleed out, and she's got some nasty burns on her back, plus I think she hit her head, which may mean a concussion (Me: Well, look a you; all smart and doctorish. Dally: Oh shut up). I don't know if she broke her back or not, but it sure would be some kind of miracle if she didn't. My eyes tear up, and I pray; I pray for the first time in a long time. Please be okay Lily…please.

-Timeskip named…Skip, I guess-

Pony POV

I wake up and when I look around, it looks like the nurses office at school. Then I realize everything's moving. I try to get up when someone pushes me down again. "Easy there son. Don't get up." I look and the same guy from the church is there. Wait, the church?! "Are they okay? My friends, the ones that came with me; are they ok?" I ask him, scared of the answer. "Well, the two boys are fine, aside from the smoke in their lungs, and the bigger one had some nasty burns on his hands, but he'll be fine."

"And Lily?" I say, truly scared. "Well, when your friend dragged her out, the ambulances just got there, so I didn't see much, but she didn't look to good. I heard that she might have a broken back, but I'm not sure," The man says, and I lay back down. Oh god…one of my best friends is almost dead…

-Skip to when they get to the hospital-

Pony's POV

Me and Johnny sit in hospital chairs by the doors since we both got an ok from the doc and we don't really have anywhere else to be. A couple of nurses walked by and I heard something of interest to me. "Yeah, we had to neutralize him. It took a while but we had to. All he was saying was 'Where's my Lily pad!' 'I want to see Lily'. He even threatened the doctor!" I feel sick. I wonder if Lily is okay? "Pony!" I look up and see Darry and Soda running towards us. "Darry," I gasp out. I run up to him and hug him, crying a bit until I noticed he was crying to. "Pony. Oh go Pony, I thought we lost you like mom and dad. I thought," He starts before a sob rips through his throat and he is holding on to me and squeezing the life out of me. "I'm so sorry Pony. I didn't mean anything I said." I just keep hugging him and when I let go, Soda wont let go now. "Don't do that ever again, okay?" He asks me, tearing up. "Okay," I say. Darry looks so happy until he looks like he is about to cry again. "H-how's Lily pad?" Then I hear a sob from behind me. I turn around and Johnny is crying into his hands. "T-this I-is a-a-all my f-fault! She w-wouldn't be h-here if it wasn't for me k-k-killing that soc!"

"Johnny cake, it isn't your fault and don't talk like she is going to die! S-she's going to live. R-right Darry?" I say turning to Darry, more tears threatening to spill. He just looks at me and tears start sliding down his cheeks. "I- I don't know Ponyboy. I don't know." I start to sob with Johnny and I feel Soda's arms wrap around me while he is trying to calm me down. "Excuse me. Are you hear for Dallas Winston and Lillian Cade?" I look up and see a middle aged doctor watching us, holding a small clipboard and a fountain pen. "Yes. How are they doc?" Soda asks, since he is the only one who can talk right now without crying for some reason. "Well your friend Dallas just has some 2nd degree burns on his arms, but other than that he will be fine to leave the hospital in less than a week."

I gulp down my tears and speak up shakily, "And Lily?" The doctor sighs, "Now that is a different story. But I can't tell you about her condition until I hear a family say so." "I-I'm her brother, Johnny Cade," Johnny says, tears no longer sliding down his cheeks. "Well her abdomen was punctured but we were able to get all of the splinters out of her, and we've treated her burns. By some miracle, her back wasn't broken, but she will be very sore if she wakes up."

My heart stops. "I-If?" Soda asks, his eyes now starting to water. "Her head was hit and she has a major concussion. From the tests we have run, it does not seem like she will wake up for a while, let alone at all," The doctor says, no sympathy in his voice at all. Damn socs. "T-thank you doctor. We appreciate you helping her," Darry says. As soon as he leaves, we all start to tear up and we sit down next to Johnny in the plastic chairs in the hall. Lily, you have to wake up. The gang won't be the same without you.

-The next day-

Pony POV

Me, Two, and Johnny were going to the hospital to visit Dally and Lily. The thing was though, we were all in pretty low spirits. We told Two about Lily and he looked a little sick when we told him. As we walked inside the hospital, my nose cringed at the smell of antiseptic. We walked into Lily's room first, after having to ask a nurse first. I felt a shiver go up my spine. Lily looked horrible and she wasn't moving, which made it worse.

She was lying on her back which gave us a clear view of her stomach, or the bandages on top of it at least. Her whole torso, as well as her top half, was completely covered in bandages, and she had more on her arms, legs and even her head; all of them had faint traces of blood on them. There was also tubes and needles stickin' out of her. The only thing that could tell you she was alive was the steady beat of the heart monitor, although the beats were far apart and faint.

Hearing a sob, I turned to see tears once again falling from Johnny's eyes. "W-why d-d-did she p-push me out of t-the way! I should be lying there, n-n-not h-her!" He falls onto his knees sobbing. Since he is closer, Two begins to comfort Johnny. "Johnny cake, don't talk like that. Lily did it so you could live, not so you could cry about it." I stare a little at Two Bit and he notices. "What? I can be serious," He says, although we both know he is never serious.

As Johnny tries to stop crying, I sit next to Lily's bed. "Hey Lily pad. I don't know if you can here me (Me: Or if your even there ;) sorry, I had a Hunchback of Notre Dame moment there.) but we need you. Dally needs you. You have to wake up for us. We won't be the same without you with us," I say quietly. I can't lose my best friend. And I don't think that Dally and Johnny would last.

Johnny has stopped crying and I move so he can talk to Lily. I walk over to Two and we wait for Johnny before heading over to Dally's room. We get there just in time to see a female nurse coming out of the room with smoke pouring out her ears and less than polite words leaving her mouth. We walk into the room and see Dally lying on the bed just staring at the ceiling. He must have heard us come in cause he turned to us automatically.

"How is Lily?" Two Bit chuckles. "What, no hello?" Dally glares at him. "These god damn doctors won't say shit to me about it, no matter how many times I ask," Dally grumbles. Johnny and I look at each other; should we tell him? "Don't tell me she..." Dally didn't finish, but his pure white face told us what he meant. "Hell no! But she isn't far from it though," Johnny says loudly, but he kind of started to trail off at the last part. Most of Dally's color returns, but he doesn't speak at all.

"Dal, I know this ain't gonna make you feel any better, but we are gonna have a rumble with the socs' in a week," Two says, trying to get Dal to say something. "Two do you have your knife with you?" Dally asks. Two flips out his blade and hands it to Dally. Dally stares at it for a little before takin' a stab at his pillow. "We got to win this rumble," He says, atbbing the pillow again before pointing it at us. "We have to...For Lily man. For Lily."

A/N: Ok, I have been waiting for this chapter FOREVER! There were sooooo many ideas bouncing around in my head for this. I am sorry for saying this, but I will be camping for the next week and I will not be able to write. :'( Once again, please comment what you want me to do for the Preferences/Scenarios. I have only gotten one vote for The Outsiders so far so, if by next week no one else has voted, that is what i am going to do. Thanks again for reading this story and this A/N, see you soon! :)


End file.
